Meaning
by Fiamatta Montague
Summary: Do you know the meaning of love? Come here, and let me explain it to you. AU. Fluff/Angst/Romance. NaLu.
1. Stepping Stones

Title: **Meaning **

Pairing: NaLu (Fairy Tail Fandom)

Summary: Do you know the meaning of love? Come here, and let me explain it to you.

Rating: **K+**

**Chapter 1: Stepping Stones**

_*Reposted from my tumblr account – was written last March 2013._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**It started out as a single dare.**

"Ne Lucy, we dare you to ask Natsu about his crush." Levy said with a glint on her eyes.

They were supposed to have a long exam on Japanese history when Gildarts-sensei called in sick for the day. Bored and with nothing to do for the rest of the class, Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Cana, and Erza decided to play a game of truth or dare.

"That's impossible. He would never answer that question." Lucy protested.

"If you did the dare, we'll give you the latest _'Fro and Lector's Adventure' _book series." Erza quipped in.

"I'm still out of this one."

"Lu-chan, I'll ask Gajeel to get Rogue and Sting to sign your books."

As soon as Levy said the magic words, Lucy scrambled out of her chair and walked towards her target.

Her feet stopped as soon as she stood a tad foot away from Natsu. She took a long look at his profile (admiring him in the process) before clearing her throat and finally catching his attention.

"Yo." Natsu said with a raised hand as a greeting.

"Hi."

Maybe she should back out now? After all, dipping down naked at the nearby lake seemed a lot easier than asking _her crush_ about who _his crush _was_. _

"So, what's up?" Natsu asked – clearly oblivious to the brewing turmoil inside Lucy's mind.

"Um... The girls wanted to know-" Lucy pointed a finger over where her friends were sitting, "- um, can you tell me who your crush is?"

That's it.

She was doomed for life. If it weren't for her favorite books, none of this would be happening. And as much as she wanted to back out from the dare, Levy hit the right spot when she said the words 'autograph' and 'Sting and Rogue' in one sentence. Oh how she wanted to rip the hairs out of her inner fangirl persona. Natsu would definitely -

"What's a crush anyway?" Said boy scratched his head and grinned.

Lucy could not believe this was happening. Natsu must have bumped his head into a wall because there's no way in hell that a fifteen year old boy doesn't know the meaning of the word 'crush'.

"Um, let's see-"

Hesitation clouded Lucy's mind, but one look at the girls (who were mouthing the words _'Remember, Fro and Lector with the autograph'_) made her swallow every last bit of shame she had in her person.

She really needed to kick her fangirl persona out of her mind.

"-a crush is someone you like, someone who makes you happy whenever you're with them, someone who makes you smile." Lucy recited as thoughts of her with a certain pink-haired boy filled her imagination.

Natsu grew silent as she finished her explanation. Dread filled Lucy's body entirely.

_Can I just disappear into nothingness?_

Finally, after a gruesome five seconds (and after Lucy felt like sinking into the bottom of the ocean), Natsu smiled at her and spoke the words that will haunt her for the rest of her life.

"Then you can be my crush Lucy, you're fun to be with and I like being with you."

_Then you can be my crush Lucy._

_You can be __my crush__ Lucy._

_My crush._

_MY CRUSH._

She felt her heart swell.

And she have probably fainted (_hard_) because one moment she was seeing Natsu's smiling face, the next she was hearing some voices calling for her name.

It felt like heaven.

* * *

**Slowly, things started to have more meaning than what they used to be -**

After the incident in the classroom two weeks ago, Lucy finally understood the meaning of the words 'love struck' - literally.

At first there were the occasional 'hi's and 'goodbye's, some 'how are you feeling' and 'I hope you're fine'. And then, the girls started asking Natsu to join them for lunch (together with his best friend Gray – much to Juvia's delight).

But then, Kami-sama must have been laughing at her from Heaven because one day, she found out everything was a lie.

It was Friday and classes were about to end. Lucy was walking through the corridor to hand over the class papers' to Gildarts-sensei when she saw the inevitable.

"You should be careful Lisanna. I'm not always there to catch you." Natsu said as he held Lisanna close to his chest.

"You're such a worrywart Natsu."

"That's because I care about you Lisanna."

Her brown orbs blinked a few times as she tried hard not to drop the stack of papers on her hands.

She felt her heart make a breaking sound as the first batch of tears rolled out of her eyes.

They weren't exactly hugging (not with Lisanna's awkward position) but they seemed to fit each other perfectly – like lovers straight out of her romance books.

That's when Lucy finally realized his words were nothing but a friendly remark.

_Then you can be my crush Lucy._

Because the look on Natsu's eyes as he search for any scrapes or bruises on Lisanna's knee –

_Then you can be my crush Lucy._

The way he gently patted Lisanna's head as he found nothing was amiss –

_Then you can be my crush Lucy._

Clearly shattered the seven words she hold onto these past fourteen days.

_Then you can be my crush Lucy._

She was such a fool to believe something as trivial as that.

"Lucy?"

A jolt of surprise filled her as she heard Natsu's voice calling out her name.

"What are you doing here?"

Her feet took a step backwards and the papers on her hands fell on the floor.

She tried to find the voice to answer his question but found out that all she could produce right now were broken cries and sobs of a girl with a broken heart.

And then, she fled.

**-opening her eyes to the bitter truth called reality.**

* * *

_Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedback/comments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


	2. Climbing Walls

Title: **Meaning **

Pairing: NaLu (Fairy Tail Fandom)

Summary: Do you know the meaning of love? Come here, and let me explain it to you.

Rating: **K+**

**Chapter 2: Climbing Walls**

_*Reposted from my tumblr account – was written last April 2013._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**It started out as a single phone call.**

His eyes scanned the paper once more – silently reading the name and number written down by Levy moments ago.

Natsu grumbled in defeat.

For the past fifteen minutes, the pink-haired male was combating an inner battle of whether to reach for his phone and dial the number, or just keep the paper in his pocket for possible _future_ references.

He rubbed the nape of his neck and leaned back on the couch.

Maybe he really deserved _her_ piercing stares and silent treatments all those years ago. If what Levy said was true (though he doubt that the budding author would lie to him), he should start changing his name to 'jerk-head' or 'idiot' right at this moment.

There's nobody else to blame for Lucy's behaviour except him. He should have told her that what she saw that day was nothing but 'a friend who was helping out another _friend_ in need'. That his simple joke of having Lucy as his crush was nothing but the truth.

If he could just go back in time and make things right, then maybe he would not be sitting here, (alone in a coffee shop), debating whether to call a certain Lucy Heartfilia or not.

But no.

Natsu had to be his idiotic, moronic self back in the days that he paid no mind to Lucy's abrupt change of behaviour. That what the blonde showed was simply a part of her mood swings and building stress from school.

Perhaps it was fate that brought him to this quaint cafe to bump into Levy after so many years. Things were going smoothly (they greeted each other warmly and in peace) until he mentioned Lucy's name which made a drastic shift in Levy's behaviour.

She only had four words for his face.

_"You're a lying jerk."_

(This led to a whole hour of retelling the story of how Natsu broke Lucy's heart all those years ago and a _'you are so paying for my next cup of latte'_.)

So it really surprised the life out of him when Levy handed him a piece of paper containing Lucy's phone number, while saying it's about time to 'make things right'.

It was one thing to say it and another to put it into action.

And before he knew it, his subconscious self and uncooperative fingers had answered his inner battle.

Natsu pressed the phone in his ear and gulped in anticipation.

The ringing finally ended.

He felt his heart stop.

_"Hello?"_

* * *

**A simple voice that shook a mountain-**

Natsu felt his voice stuck in his throat.

What would he tell her? Hi? Hello..? Damn it! If he was in her position, he'd probably drop the call upon hearing the caller's voice. There's no use talking to useless people – especially if useless people had hurt some innocent feelings back in the past.

_"Hello?"_

He heard her again – voice as sweet as honey.

"Hi." He croaked out.

_"Who's this?"_

"... Lucy."

_"Natsu?"_

He silently cursed himself upon revealing his identity so easily. Now he really blew his chances. The phone's probably going to be shut tight and he would lose all his chances of reconciliation. Stupid, stup-

_"Hello?"_

His eyes widened in disbelief and he answered hastily upon hearing her voice. "Yeah. It's me. How are you?" There was hope after all.

_"I'm fine. Look, you probably should make this call quick because I'm about to do my rounds."_

"Sorry if I'm holding you up. But, could I meet you after your shift?"

She probably thought he was a psycho or something. And as much as he wanted to take back his words, Natsu couldn't find the will to do so.

_"Why?"_

_Because I'm sorry and I want us to be friends and something more because I'm feeling all wuzzy and lightheaded just hearing your voice?_

"It's been so long, and I thought we should _talk_."

_"All right, my shift ends at five. I work at our hospital." _Natsu heard some shuffling and some 'Dr. Heartfilia, you're needed' before she continued._ "You can meet me at the gates."_

Why was he worried again?

"Okay, I'll pick y-."

_"I have to go."_

The line went dead and Natsu looked at the clock on the wall.

**13:58**

Three hours from now, he would finally see Lucy.

And he hoped in high heavens for good fortunes to come.

**-Of feelings that were once deeply buried.**

* * *

_Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedback/comments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


	3. Building Blocks

Title: **Meaning **

Pairing: NaLu (Fairy Tail Fandom)

Summary: Do you know the meaning of love? Come here, and let me explain it to you.

Rating: **K+**

**Chapter 3: Building Blocks**

_*Reposted from my tumblr account – was written last April 2013._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**It started out as a date.**

Natsu could still remember the first time he met Lucy - _again_.

That night, the sky was filled with dancing starlight – like how Lucy's eyes shone brightly when she saw him at the hospital lobby - this gave him some sort of approval that his haste decision to meet up with the blonde was correct.

He said 'Hi', she said 'Hello'; and they stayed silent for a couple of seconds just staring at each others' faces.

His hands itched to pat her head like how he used to do but he remained standing still. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Lucy biting her lip – a habit she used to do whenever she was feeling nervous and uneasy.

The eerie silence was broken when he cleared his throat (as if telling Lucy that _it's okay, act cool, it's just a simple catch-up dinner)_, and she seemed to understood his intentions clearly – even patting his shoulder as she walked past him while muttering _'I hope the food's going to be nice. Where are you taking me?'_

They spent a quiet dinner afterwards with a small chitchat of _how they were_ in between. There were some moments when he wanted to tell Lucy an outright 'Sorry' but he tried to bit his tongue whenever it happened.

In the end, all of his rehearsed lines went down the drain – except for one.

Natsu scratched his head and stared at his phone for the nth time. If his numbers were correct, this would be their 500th dinner to date. One thing led to another, and before he realized it, two and a half years had already passed since their first date.

Who knew that a simple 'Can I see you again tomorrow for dinner?' could lead to countless more dates for him to bask under her presence – enough to even explain to Lucy what happened in the past, much to her surprise.

Even now, after spending almost each day with Lucy, he still couldn't understand why his heart still beats a thousand miles per minute whenever she's near; why his breath get stuck in his throat whenever she leaves fleeting touches on his cheeks; and why his mind knows nothing except _Lucy_ whenever they're together or even when he's asleep.

And Natsu could never understand why the hell he brought a princess-cut sapphire diamond (_engagement_) ring when they're not even together – almost six months ago.

He sighed in his seat.

* * *

**A simple meeting that opened a door to tomorrow –**

"What?" Lucy asked dumbfounded – with her heart pounding loudly on her ears.

Tonight was supposed to be a quiet dinner by the riverside but sadly, Natsu had other plans. It was a good thing that her navy blue knee-length dress seemed appropriate enough for the occasion (because Natsu suddenly decided to take her on one of his private villa with butlers serving their meal left and right).

Well, what could she expect, with Natsu, nothing is predictable. Even the news of him being the youngest CEO of Dragneel Corp. almost zapped her soul away from her body. Every little thing he did tonight, from the private jet ride, to the private boat ride to the villa, and even to the 'greeting' staff took her breath away.

But this... this was on a whole new level – and Lucy hoped that this private island have a team of medics on standby because she's probably going to have a heart attack soon.

It was exactly thirty seconds since Natsu opened his mouth, thirty seconds of her gaping like a fish caught in the ocean, thirty seconds of her racking her brain if this was real and not just a dream.

And he said it so casually (in the middle of her chewing some lobster meat) that she thought it was a joke.

"I'll ask you again Lucy, what is love?"

It's like déjà vu slapping on her face -

_What's a crush anyway?_

-of memories and events from a distant past –

_A crush is someone you like, someone who makes you happy whenever you're with them, someone who makes you smile._

-reminding her of how long she had been harbouring (_secret_) feelings for this wonderful man in front of her.

"Well, love is something that you like, something that makes you happy, something that makes you smile." Lucy tried to smile but her lips kept trembling with every passing word.

"It's kind of like a crush then?"

"Yes."

"But I guess your answer is wrong."

Natsu was walking towards her now; one hand inside his pocket.

"What?"

"I said your answer is wrong."

He was bending in front of her now; their faces inches apart (and she could see a tinge of pink adoring Natsu's face, while hers probably looked like a tomato about to burst).

"W-Why?"

"Because... love is none other than _you_." Natsu took out his hand from his pocket and continued, "And I mean it."

He slipped a ring on her finger and was about to kiss her senseless when Lucy finally came back to reality.

"Natsu, THIS is not a nice joke."

"It's not a joke."

"Then what the hell is this ring doing on my finger?"

"Assurance."

"What?"

"That we'll get married one of these days."

"But we're not even a couple!"

"We are now."

"I hate you."

He smiled at her cute antics; knowing that Lucy doesn't mean it - because her smile glowed like a thousand watt bulb with her pulse racing probably as fast as his.

"I love you too."

And he didn't allow her to say anything more as his lips reached hers in a gentle and heart-warming kiss – pouring all of their feelings together for the very first time.

**- where me and you finally exists.**

* * *

_**End**_

* * *

_Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedback/comments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


End file.
